The Void
Summary Having stopped Kidōmaru's attack from reaching Rikuo, Kurotabō explains that there are multiple ways to perform the matoi technique. The version Rikuo has been using up to this point is known as the izutsu method, which is most effective against opponents who attack head-on. Kidōmaru launches another attack, which is blocked by Kurotabō's anki kuroenbo technique - meanwhile, the latter continues his explanation. Going on the offensive, he pushes Kidōmaru back using the mass of weapons protruding from his sleeve, and Yuki Onna, in awe, says that Kurotabō is amazing. While Rikuo and Yuki Onna are caught up in watching Kurotabō's fight, Ibaraki Douji swoops down from above with a pair of swords - one of which comes dangerously close to Yuki Onna's neck. Rikuo moves to parry the sudden attack with Nenekirimaru, but finds that Ibaraki Douji's movements have been restricted thanks to Kubinashi's threads. Ibaraki Douji is unpleasantly surprised that Kubinashi is still alive, and the latter tugs the former away from Rikuo before calling out that he'll leave the situation with Rikuo to Kurotabō. Positioning himself between Rikuo and Kidōmaru, Kurotabō continues his explanation of matoi. He says the advantage of the technique is being able to adjust it to match the opponent. He tells Rikuo to perform matoi with him using a method he is about to describe, but Kidōmaru interrupts with his ouka technique - which sends a flurry of sword strikes cutting through Kurotabō. Startled at the massive increase in speed, Kurotabō takes the brunt of the attack in order to protect Rikuo and sinks to the ground. Kidōmaru explains the difference between his first attack, umenoki and the one just used, ouka - the latter being ten times faster than the former. Rikuo desperately apologizes for Kurotabō's injuries, but the latter acts as if they are nothing. He claims he let his guard down for a moment because he was so happy at the idea of performing matoi with the Nura Clan's former young trickster. Rikuo is shocked, but Kurotabō keeps him on task and once again tells him to perform matoi, to which Rikuo agrees. Watching this, Kidōmaru declares that he will end the fight with his next attack, a technique called kokuu, ten times faster than ouka. As he releases his fear, Kurotabō tells Rikuo to wrap the fear around himself like a kimono and to align their hearts, using meikyo shisui. Kidōmaru launches his attack as the threads of Kurotabō's fear wrap around Rikuo, and Kidōmaru is shocked to find his attack deflected by a staff clutched in Rikuo's hand, along with a collection of weapons last seen extending from Kurotabō's sleeve. The chapter ends with Rikuo smirking and saying that he actually did "wear" Kuro's fear. His usual outfit has been overlayed with a variation on Buddhist monk robes and a collection of weapons surround his back like a halo, and he declares how riled up he is at the idea of finally cutting down Kidōmaru. Category:Chapters